LOVE SICK
by the bakyeol shipper
Summary: ' baek kau tau aku mencintaimu ' 'tapi ini salah yeol, kau sudah menikah dan istrimu sekarang sedang terbaring koma' cahyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi dan menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya ' andaikan kita bertemu lebih dahulu dan andaikan aku mencintaimu lebih dulu baek' baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan chanyeol. ' chanbaek/baekyeol, EXO COUPLE OFFICIAL '
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE SICK**

'' annyeong''

HAI.. HAI… nie FF debut saya hehe.

Jadi maklum ya jika typo bertebaran dimana-mana sampek buwat mata reader sakit alur cerita yang kecepetan dan berantakan ^^

Di ff kali ini baekhyol akan jadi main character tapi beberapa pairing juka bakal muncul sih untuk meramaikan ff gak jelas saya ini. ^^

Ok.. selamat menikamati ff gj saya ^^  
…

Part 1.

Pagi yang cerah dimana sang surya dengan gagahnya memancarkan sinarnya yang mampu menyinari seluruh dunia dengan indah menembus setiap kegelapan. Sosok yeoja yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya dan enggan turun dari tempat yang menurutnya paling nyaman didunia meskipun kesadaran sudah menghinggapinya setengah jam yang lalu, matanya mencoba terpejam kembali saat dia mengingat bahwa ia libur kerja untuk lima hari kedepan sebenarnya bukan libur tepatnya tapi meliburkan diri dari kantor dengan alasan menjenguk orang tuanya yang sedang sakit parah padahal kenyataan yang sedang dihadapi hanya ingin menghindari namja chingunya yang beberapa hari lalu melamarnya ''ania sekarang bukan namja chinguya lagi setelah ia memutuskan hubungan dengannya seminggu yang lalu'' yeoja itu dengan tegas malah menolaknya, ya mungkin kalo difikirkan yeoja itu memang gila menolak lamaran dari namja yang menjalin hubungan dengannya selama lima tahun. Jelas setiap keputusan yang manusia ambil pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa mengambil keputusan tesebut. Jika sudah seperti itu latar belakangnya dan itu berlaku bagi semua manusia tak terkecuali bagi sosok yeoja yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya tadi .

'' aissstt.. jinja '' erang yeoja itu sambil menendang-nendang selimut yang membugkus tubuhnya jika mengingat alasannya mengambil cuti dari kantornya karena ia benar-benar merasa frustasi. bagaimana tidak menghadapi sosok mantan namja chigunya yang menurutnya semakin menyebalkan. Setelah memutuskan hubungan dengannya bagaimana bisa namja itu merecoki kehidupannya setiap hari , datang kekantornya dan itu benar-benar mengganggunya dengan menanyakan hal yang sama kenapa ia menolak lamarannya waktu itu, kenapa memutuskan hubungan mereka padahal dengan sangat jelas dan gamblang yeoja itu sudah menjelaskan apa alasan nya menolak dan akhirnya memutuskan hubungan mereka mungkin alsannya terdengar sepele tapi ia benar-benar tidak mau meinggalkan pekerjaannya yang dari awal sudah ia impi-impikan dari kecil menjadi salah satu karyawan yang menepati defisi disain dari salah satu perusahaan pakian terbesar dikorea. intinya jika ia menerima lamaran matan namja chingunya berarti dengan jelas ia mengakhiri karirnya sendiri .bukannya ia tidak mencintai mantannya itu tapi syarat yang di ajukannya yang melarang dirinya bekerja itu yang membuwat keputusan yeoja itu untuk menolaknya semakin bulat.

'' kris kau benar-benar gila!'' jerit yeoja itu tertahan di iringi benda persegi panjang yang berada dinakas dekat tempat tidurnya berdering ria yang sontak membuwat sang pemilik terkejut memaksa kan tubuhnya bergeser sedikit untuk meraih ponselnya dan demi apapun juga yeoja itu semaki kesal saat layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip menunjukan nama namja yang amat sangat ia hindari untuk saat ini.

Dengan kesal yeoja itu menggeser warna hijau yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya '' yeobose-'' . kata-katanya terputus saat suara disebrang telpon menyambut lebih dulu dan detik itu juga yeoja itu menjauhkan ponselnya demi menyelamatkan kesehatan telinganya.

'' yaakk..! baekkie'a neol eodia? Kenapa kau masih tak masuk kantor hari ini? Apa kau sakit? Kau sedang di apartemen mu kan sekarang? oh.. ya aku akan ke-'' tiba-tiba suara suho hilang di antara udara yang tak kasat mata.

bakhyun dengan kesal memutuskan sambungan telpon dari kris yang membordirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama selama dua hari ini ditanyakan kepadanya, meskipun kris tau ujung-ujungnya bakhyun akan mematikan telpon darinya tapi kris tetap berusaha menghubungi baekhyun serta mencoba menemuinya meskipun bakhyun menghindarinya, dan itu sangat tidak membantu menaikaan moodnya diri hari ke hari malah yang ada membuwatnya jatuh dengan cepat jari-jarinya bergerak membuka tutup ponselnya dan melepas batrainya dengan begitu baekhyun berharap harinya kembali tenang tanpa gangguan dari kris.

baekhyun menghela nafas berat sepintas terbesit dalam otakya untuk pergi dari kota seoul selama libur yang ia ambil dari kantor tak ada salahnya dia megasingkan diri sejenak dari kehidupan mewah seoul. baekhyun bangkit mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan mengacak-ngacak rabutnya sendiri ''haaiiss jinja .. untuk sekali saja aku tidak akan peduli dengan semuanya, yang aku butuhkan liburan'' erangnya frustasi , menjernihkan otaknya yang ia rasa sudah keruh gara-gara tiap hari diteror oleh kris.

Dengan langkah gontai bakhyun turun dari singgasananya menuju kamar mandi dan setelah itu bersiap-siap memulai liburan singkat yang akan ia lakukan, tak elak senyum tipis pun terpasang diwajah lusuhnya saat bangun tidur benar karena untuk saat ini dia akan melupakan semua masalahnya.

**10.15 KS **

**stasiun kereta api **

'' miane.. miane .'' bakhyun melangkah dengan cepat menuju kereta yang akan membawaya kembali ke seoul, setelah liburan singkatnya yang menyenangkan tanpa adanya gangguan dari siapapun. baekhyun terus melangkah dengan cepat sambil terus membungkukkan badannya untuk minta maaf pada orang-orang yang ditabaraknya atau sekedar mengenai tas koper yang ia bawa karena ia benar-benar akan dalam kesulitan besar jika tertinggal kereta terakhir yang akan membawanya ke seoul, salah dia sendiri bangun kesiangan.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas '' hufftt.. akhirnya, '' bakhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur akibat memilih adegan berlari menuju kereta, kaki bakhyun melangkah dan matanya bergirlya mencari nomor duduk sesuai dengan tiket yang ia bawa'' 201, 202, 203, 204, eh..'' baekhyun berhenti matanya menatap intens manusia yang duduk di kursi bernomor 204 dan matanya kembali difokuskan pada selembar tiket yang menunjukkan di kursi no berapa ia akan tempati, tapi nyatanya tempat duduknya ditempati oleh orang lain sosok namja berpakaian kantoran dengan dasi diturunkan sedikit dari lehernya kemudian kedua lengan kemejanya di lipat sedikit keatas '' tampan'' gumam baekhun pelan tanpa sadar.

Namja itu pun menggeser kepalanya kesamping karena merasa sepasang mata sedang mengawasinya dengan intens, mata namja itu menemukan sepasang sepatu flat merah, matanya bergerak ke atas untuk melihat siapa gerangan pemilik sepatu tersebut, matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja dengan panjang rambut sebahu, mata sipitnya yang di hiasi dengan eyeliner dan membuat mata sipitnya makin indah juga bibir mungil yang begitu pas menghiasi wajahnya yang putih bersih.

Namja itu berdiri '' hello, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ?'' ujarnya, sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajah bakhyun.

bakhyun yang sedari tadi terpukau dengan ketampanan namja yang menduduki kursinya hanya diam saat namja itu mencoba menyadarkan dari lamunannya, '' yaakh nona apa kau sedang melamun eo?'' taya namja itu sekali lagi sambil tetap menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya. baekhyun tersentak kembali ke alam sadarnya 'ittss.. pabo apa yang sedang aku fikirkan sih' gumam baekhyun pelan dan menepuk dahinya pelan, sedangkan namja atersebut menatapnya dengan aneh.

baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja tersebut '' permisi tuan tapi tempat duduk yang sedang anda duduki sekarang itu tempat duduk saya '' ujar baekhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan selembar kertas yang berada di tangannya bermaksud menunjukan no tempat duduk yag tertera ditiket.

''eo.. ini tempat duduk mu, tapi maaf apa kita boleh bertukar tempat duduk? Karena aku tidak suka tempat duduk disebelah orang seperti itu'' ujar namja tersebut dan satu tangannya terangkat menunjuk pada sosok manusia yang biasa didefinisikan kelebihan berat badan , sepertinya masalah bukan terletak pada orangnya melainnkan barangnya terlalu banyak dan itu membuwat sesak.

baekhyun menelengkan kepelanya mengikuti arah tangan namja tersebut '' kau serius, cha jangan bercanda bung, sekarang tolong anda pindah ketempat duduk anda sendiri '' baekhyun tak habis fikir dia harus rela duduk dengan orang itu eerr baekhyun bergidik sendiri perjalanannya yang panjang menuju seoul benar-benar akan hancur andwae .

''aku serius dengan ucapanku jadi apa kau mau ?'' Tanya namja itu yang masih duduk degan santai tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun untuk menatap lawan bicaranya matanya focus pada benda persegi panjang yang setia menemaninya sedari tadi.

'' shiro..! aku tak sudi dari pada duduk disana lebih baik aku berdiri sampai seoul, jadi sekarang kau saja yang pindah palli.!'' baekhyun mulai kesal dengan kelakuannya seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya pindah apa-apa;an ini ia membeli tiket juga tidak ada diskon jadi menurutnya statusnya sama tidak ada perbedaan tempat duduk bukan.

'' eo.. daebak kau yeoja kuat eo! ya sudah kau berdiri saja sampai tiba di seoul semoga kau kuat, faighting'' ujar namja itu menoleh sekilas menatap wajah bakhyun yang kesal dengan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas seraya memberi semangat dengan bahasa tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar detik itu juga matanya kembali focus pada benda persegi yang berada ditangannya.

''yaaakkh… neol jinja! Pikyo '' bakhyun menarik tangan namja itu tapi apa daya tenaganya tak sekuat harcules jadi posisi namja itu tak bergeser seincipun dari tempatnya.

''yaakkhh.. pikyeo'' bakhyun terus berusaha menarik namja itu untuk berdiri agar dia bisa duduk dengan nyaman sampai seoul tapi sepertinya usahanya akan sia-sia namja itu tetap bergemin ditempat duduknya sedangkan tanpa mereka berdua sadari tingkah mereka jadi sorotan penumpang yang lainnya.

''diamlah apa kau tak sadar semua orang yang ada disini melihat kita berdua, dan hentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu merengek cih memalukan tinggal duduk disana apa susahnya sih '' bakhyun geram dengan sekuat tenaga bakhyun menarik tangan namja itu sampai memaksa sang empunya berdiri dari duduknya yang nyaman. Tanpa basa basi lagi baekhyun menarik dan mendorongnya pelan untuk menjauh dari tempat duduknya. Detik itu juga baekhyun langsung duduk dan mengangkat satu kaki ke atas dan menaruhnya di atas kaki yang satunya '' yakh.. harusnya kau yang pindah ditempat duduk aslimu bung '' ujar baekhyun cuek dan meletakkan keduan tangaannya di atas dadanya.

Kini dua mata besar yang dimiliki pria itu berkilat marah dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh gerbong kereta dan menemukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Baginya ini benar-benar memalukan seumur hidupnya. Mata besar itu menatap tempat duduknya dan menghela nafas besar memang mau tak mau dia harus duduk ditempatnya dari pada berdiri selama 8jam menuju seoul dan resiko seperti itu dia buang jauh-jauh dari pada besok pagi dia tidak dapat datang ke kantor ayahnya. Kedua langkah kakinya yang lebar melangkah menuju tempat duduknya dan sekilas manik mata besar itu melirik baekhyun yang tersenyum mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ( maksudnya seperiti ini :p ) ''sial.. awas saja kau!'' gumam laki-laki bermata besar itu tanpa ada satupun telinga manusia yang mendengarnya.

….

Pagi yang cerah di kota seoul semua orang berlomba-lomba berjalan cepat untuk menuju kantor masing-masing. Di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan sosok yeoja menarik perhatian satu tangannya memegang sepotong roti dan satu tangnnya lagi sibuk membenarkan sepatu kerjanya yang sedikit merepotkan ia berjalan, penampilannya yang bisa di bilang masih berantakan dengan rambut yang masih di kuncir kuda tapi terkesan asal-asalan yang tak menutupi kecantikan yang ia miliki dan sebuah tas tersampir dibahunya.

Dddrrrrttt… drrttttt..

Nasip roti yang ada di tangannya sekarang berpindah ke mulut kecilnya dan tangannya yang bebas merogoh tasnya mencari-cari benda persegi yang sedari tadi bergetar hebat . setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya kedua matanya menatap layar ponselnya dengan malas saat nama kris muncul dan ibu jarinya mengeser warna hijau di ponselnya setelah itu menaruhnya didekat telinga dengan ditahan oleh bahunya. Tangannya yang bebas kini menarik pita rambutnya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari jari lentikya setelah itu mengambil roti yang sedari tadi tertancap manis di mulutnya.

''yeoboseyo.. waeyo kris ?'' Tanya baekhyun basa basi tidak mungkin kan ia harus bersikap ketus terus dengan kris ia juga punya perasaan bersalah pada kris.

'' baekhyun'ah aku di depan rumahmu sekarang, turunlah aku akan mengantarkanmu kerja'' oh.. betapa baiknya pemuda ini bukan meskipun baekhyun sudah memutuskan hubungan asmara mereka tapi kris tetap setia mengantar jemput sang kekasih eh salah maksudnya mantan kekasih seperti dulu.

''ah.. kris miane aku sudah berangkat dari 10menit yang lalu, miane aku benar-benar minta maaf dan jebal jangan melakukan kebiasaanmu mengantar jemputku setiap hari seperti saat kita berpacaran dulu itu akan membuatku tak nyaman kris'' jahat, mungkin tapi apa daya seorang baekhyun yang hanya sebisa mungkin tak menyakiti perasaan kris lebih dalam lagi dari ini, yeoja bodoh yah mungkin kata seperti itu cocok untuk seorang baekhyun yang memutuskan hubungan dengan laki- laki sebaik kris.

'' ah.. kau rupanya sudah berangkatya, gweancana baek hari ini aku hanya ingin mengantarkanmu saja dan maaf kalo perbuatanku membuatmu tak nyaman karena mungkin besok aku sudah tidak dapat bertemu lagi denganmu '' ujar kris, seolah-olah menutupi perasaan kecewanya karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan korea dan kembali ke china.

'' mwo..? apa maksud mu kris kau mau kemana eoh ?'' baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka bakal jadi seperti ini membuat kris benar-benar pergi menjauh dari kehidupannya tapi jika tidak seperti ini baekhyun hanya akan memberikan luka yang lebih dalam lagi bagi kris.

'' haha.. apa kau khawatir akan kehilanganku baek ?'' goda kris dengan seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Meskipun ia tahu baekhyun tidak akan merasa kehilangan kalo dia pergi dari kehidupannya.

''eh.. aniyo, bukan seperti itu maksud ku kris hanya saja…" jawab baekhyun bingung, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang senang kah ia melihat pengganggunya akhirnya pergi dari kehidupannya atau sedih ah.. mola mola perasaan baekhyun sulit untuk di ungkapkan dengan kata- kata.

'' apa kau punya waktu nanti baek sepulang dari kantor aku akan menjemputmu aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir anggap saja sebagai salam perpisahan dari mantan namja chingumu yang tampan '' oh.. apa lagi ini sebenarnya baekhyun juga belum siap untuk bertemu dan bertatap muka dengan kris tapi apa ia kan sekejam itu padanya hanya sekedar salam perpisahan baek datanglah.

''ughm.. baiklah kris, jemput au jam 3 sore jangan telat kalo sampai telat aku tidak akan mau bertemu lagi denganmu ara..!'' jawab baekhyun mantap.

Sosok kris tersenyum samar '' baiklah.. terima kasih baek'' kris merasa lega akhirnya baekhyun mau juga bertemu dengannya dan akhuirnya percakapan via telpon itu berakhir juga.

…

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar saat mata indahnya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia terlambat untuk datang kekantor salahkan dirinya yang bangun kesiangan dan sekarang ia harus menganbil resiko bahwa ia akan dimarahi oleh atasannya oh itu benar-benar membuat baekhyun kesal sendiri dan meruntuki atas kebodohannya. Kakinya terus menyusuri koridor gedung menuju ruangan kerjanya berada. Jika kita flashback beberapa menit yang lalu dan membahas bagaimana penampilan baekhyun sekarang yap benar yeoja itu tetap menyibukkan kedua tangannya untuk merapikan dirinya sesekali matanya menemukan tempat untuk melihat bagaimana penampilannya maka langkah yang tadi terburu buru detik itu juga akan berhenti dan matanya menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca yang tertempel di sepanjang lorong – lorong dinding gedung kantornya hingga akhirnya 'bruuukkk' ''ah…. Appo'' ringis baekhyun saat itu juga tangannya menyentuh hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut hebat saat benda padat menyentuhnya. Sebenarnya bukan benda padat melainkan dada bidang seorang namja tan ya bisa dibilang cukup tampan juga.

''makanya kalau jalan itu hati-hati nona '' ujarnya dan tertawa renyah.

Baekhyun menatap sengit namja tan itu '' yak.. kamjong, kim jongin si makhluk hitam kau yang harusnya hati-hati kalau jalan, kau tau ini hidung ku astaga kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan hidungku kau akan menyesal kamjong!'' cerca baekhyun.

'' astaga nona kau sejak kapan jadi korban drama? Berlebihan, dan itu hidungmu masih berada ditempatnya tidak bakal lepas dan berjalan sendiri tenang saja!'' jongin yang merasa baekhyun mulai berlebihan menghentikan aksi nonanya dari pada ia menerima aksi baekhyun yang aneh aneh lagi.

Pluk

Seketika tangan mungil baekhyun mendarat mulus di kepala kai '' jaga ucapanmu kamjong, kalau kau tidak ingin aku menghancurkan aksi PDKT mu dengan kyungso ara..!'' ancam baekhyun, sepertinya ia tidak terima jika dibilang korban dari drama.

'' ck.. kau selalu mengancamku seperti itu nona kau tak kreatif sekali''

'' tapi itu mempan membuwat kau diam kan, jangan berbohong kepadaku kamjong haha'' bakhyun tertawa bahagia saat kamjong hanya menekuk wajahnya sebal. '' sudahlah aku masuk dulu ne, kau tau aku sudah sangat terlambat '' ujar baekhyun kemudian sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai ke udara meinggalkan kai yang masih sebal dengan kata-katanya. Tapi tiba-tiba sosok mungil tersebut memutar tubuh mungilnya mengahadap kai kembali '' eeits.. aku sampai lupa, kamjong untuk kesalahan mu kali ini yang membuat hidung indahku sakit kau harus mentraktirku saat makan siang nanti ara!''

Mata kai terbuka lebar '' mwo.. tapi nona itu bukan salahku, nona sendiri yang sa..''

''eits.. aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun itu kamjong'' ujar baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya tak lupa memasang senyum terbaiknya dan menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

'' shiro.. aku merasa dirugikan disini nona, jelas-jelas nona yang menabrakku bukan aku !'' kai yang merasa dirugikan tidak terima dan menolaknya.

'' oh.. terima hukumanku atau aku akan menceritakan sifat jelekmu pada kyungso'' baekhyun yang merasa dirinya akan menang adu argument dengan kai lansung menampilkan senyum smirk yang pasti membuwat kai kesal setengah mati. '' sudahya.. aku tunggu kau nanti waktu makan siang dan sampai ketemu nanti kamjong'' baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke udara melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan kai sendiri dengan perasaan yang amat terasa kesal terhadapnya dan yang jelas itu tidak akan baekhyun pedulikan.

'' dasar yeoja cablak, menyebalkan tuhan kenapa makhlukmu ada seperti itu '' kai menggerutu mengumpat pelan atas diri baekhyun karena ia merasa tidak akan pernah menang jika beradu argument dengan baekhyun. Kalaupun ia menang beradu argument dengannya itupun tak akan membuat perasannya baik malah sebaliknya ia akan merasa buruk, mungkin otak baekhyun sudah disetting dan mempunyai berjuta argument balasan yang siap dia lontarkan untuknya yang sudah pasti ledekan-ledekan yang muncul kepermukaan.

….

Jam menununjukkan pukul 15.00 KST yah ini adalah jam berakhir baekhyun untuk bekerja. Sosok yeoja yang sedang sibuk mengemasi barangnnya disalah satu bilik di ruangan itu bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya setelah megalami hari- hari yang berat.

'' baek apa kau mau pulang bersamaku eo..'' ucap salah satu yeoja manis dengan rambut bergelombang sebahu bermata bulat dari bilik didepan meja baekhyun.

'' ania ..kyung hari ini aku ada janji dengan kris '' jawab baekhyun, selesai baekhyun sudah mengemasi barangnya dan siap untuk beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan itu dan di ikuti oleh kyungso dibelakangnya.

Kyungso, do kyungso adalah yeoja yang sejak masa kuliah sudah berteman dengan baekhyun sudah mengenal baik buruknya baekhyun luar dan dalam tapi ia mempunyai sifat yang bertubrukan dengan baekhyun jika kyungso adalah sosok yeoja yang cenderung pemalu maka baekhyun adalah yeoja yang sedikit frontal dan bermulut tajam tapi disisi lain jika kau mau mengenal baekhyun lebih dalam maka kau akan mengetahui sifat baik baekyun. Kyung jugalah yang mengenalkannya dengan kris sang mantan namja chingu baekhyun dimana kris adalah sepupu kyungso dari china. Dan jangan dilupakan ada satu namja yang sekarang gencar PDKT dengan kyungso. Kai atau bisa di sebut juga kamjong namja berkulitan cukup tampan dan yah sexy.

'' mwo.. apa kau sudah baikan dengan kris oppa, tumben sekali kau mau bertemu dengannya baek '' cerca kyungso.

'' ceritanya panjang kyung nanti aku ceritakan ok sekarang aku harus buru-buru kris sudah menungguku dibawah'' jawab baekhyun sekedarnya.

''oh.. ok ingat kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku sepulang nanti ara !''

''araso.. cha aku pergi dulu kyung annyeong '' baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah kyungso dan berlari kecil menuju lift yang kebetulan saat itu sedang terbuka tanpa menunggu lama lagi baekhyun berlari masuk menuju lift '' chakkaman ..'' teriak baekhyun bermaksud mencegah orang yang berada di dalam lift menutup pintunya. Tapi seketika matanya menangkap sosok namja yang pernah bermasalah dengannya.

'' neol'' teriak keduanya dan saling menunjuk, '' mau masuk atau tidak ''ujar laki-laki tersebut. Baekhyun yang sadar dari terkejutannya dimana ia tak pernah berfikir akan bertemu lagi dengan namja menyebalkan waktu dikereta beberapa hari yang lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk lift.

Ah.. pasti pada bertanya-tanya sosok namja meyebalkan yang dimaksud baekhyun, ya paling tidak itu masih menurut baekhyun sendiri. Dia namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, namja berumur 29tahun dan sekarang menjabat sebagai direktur baru diperusahaan baekhyun bekerja. Sosok namja yang sudah pasti jadi banyak idola karyawan yeoja diperusahaan tersebut, bagaimana tidak jadi idola namja dengan wajah yang tampan, mata bulat dengan tubuh yang atletis dan juga jangan lupa kaya plus di anugrahi otak yang pintar. Lihat saja sekarang dengan menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan dasi yang sedikit ia longgarkan dari lehernya rambut yang tertata rapi dengan sedikit menutupi dahinya.

Keduanya saling terdiam cukup lama hanya mata indah baekhyun yang terkadang mencuri pandang dan menatap penasaran sosok chanyeol dari dinding lift yang memantulkan diri chanyeol. Otaknya terus berfikir kenapa namja tiang ini berada diperusahaan tempatnya bekerja dan apa dia bekerja disini juga, berbagai pertanyaan melintas didalam otaknya bertanya-tanya akan sosok namja yang berdiri disampingnya kini.

'' aku tau, aku memang tampan dan jika kau menatap ku terus aku khawatir kau akan menyukaiku '' ujar chanyeol bangga akan dirinya.

Ok baekhyun akui sosok yang bernama chanyeol memang punya tampan di atas rata-rata. Tapi demi tuhan ia rasanya ingin muntah saat mendengar kata-katanya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas '' mwo..! naega, ck maldo andwae haha'' baekhyun tertawa garing sambil mengerucutkan bibir peachnya dan tanpa ia sadari chanyeol menahan hasratnya untuk menerjang baekhyun, betapa lucunya sosok yeoja disebelahnya ini, chanyeol akui sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dikereta api ia sudah mulai tertarik dengan baekhyun.

'' setidaknya kau sempat terpesona degan ketampananku bukan ''aku chanyeol lagi.

'' yak.. yang benar saja yang ada aku malah kesal liat kau ada disini, kau namja yang menyebalkan, dan kenapa kau bisa ada dikantorku eo?! Mu balas dendam denganku ?'' cerocos baekhyun cepat, sebenarnya baekhyun tidak mempersalahkan chanyeol memuji dirinya sendiri tapi baekhyun tak menyukainya karena semua tuduhan yag di arahkan kepadanya itu memang benar dan itu membuat baekhyun risih.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati baekhyun '' eughm.. kalau hanya fikiran seperti itu yang terintas diotakmu, ok aku mengaku aku ingin balas dendam kepadamu karena kau sudah membuwat diriku penasaran untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi'' bakhyun yang merasa akan adanya tanda-tanda bahaya yang mengancam dirinya, ia melangkahkan kaki mundur utnuk menjaga jarak dengan chanyeol yang semakin mendekat. Dan hei kenapa dengan dirinya dada sebelah kirinya merasa berdetak kencang, darahnya mengalir lebih cepat menuju ketas dan membuwat pipi putih mulusnya merona, dan demi apa juga ruangan lift ini terasa sempit dan udara disekitarnya terasa menipis dan membuwatnya sesak.

''yak.. apa maksudmu eoh, berhenti dan jangan coba-coba mendekat '' ujar baekhyun panik sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkan didada chanyeol bermaksud membuat jarak diantara mereka tapi apa daya baekhyun kini kedua tangannya berada digenggaman tangan besar chanyeol dan lihat sekarng jarak di antara mereka 10 cm dan itu membuat baekhyun makin salah tingkah dan mengedipkan mata indahnya berkali-kali bentuk dari kegugupannya demi apapun juga baekhyun ingin menghilang sekarang juga.

DUUK

Chanyeol menampakkan smirk khasnya saat tubuh baekhyun menabrak dinding lift dan disetiap detiknya menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya sekarang, susah payah ia menahan hasrat akan diri baekhyun dan sekarang jangan salahkan ia jika dirinya sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya saat melihat baekhyun salah tingkah dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu '' maksudku seperti ini '' dan detik itu juga bibir peach baekhyun beradu lembut dengan bibir tebal chanyeol. Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya, otaknya sedang bekerja untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Sedangkan chanyeol tersenyum samar dan terlihat memejamkan mata pertanda menikmati ciuman yang ia berikan pada baekhyun. Gila memang dikala ia baru bertemu dengan baekhyun dua kali tapi apa peduli chanyeol, ia hanya merasa tertarik dengan wanita dalam kunkungannya kini dan entah setan apa yang kini merasuki baekhyun kedua matanya mulai terpejam dan mulai merasakan benda kenyal yang kini mengulum bibir indahnya.

Dan secara bersamaan pintu lift terbuka '' TIING'' dan detik itu juga menampakkan sosok namja berperawakan tinggi yang sedang menatap dua sosok manusia yang sedang asik berciuman didalam lift, tanpa sadar bahwa pintu lift sudah terbuka lebar.

'' baekhyun ''

T..B..C

Please review ^^

Gomawo …


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE SICK

''annyeong''

nie saya kembali bawakan FF gak jelas saya, terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah baca dan review dan menuggu kelanjutanya. Di part 1 aku tau banyak banget kekurangan disana sini hehehe  
saya juga masih dalam tahap belajar buwat FF dan masuk di keluarga besar FFN. Untuk dipart ini saya berusaha memperbaiki FF abal saya, kalo masih ada kesalahan maap maap namana juga manusia kekekeke dan mungkin untuk capter selanjutnya mungkin bakal lama apdetnya dikarenakan adanya skripsi dan siding proposal juga #lagian mana ada yang nuggu epep abal ini. _ tapi aku berharap reader tetap menunggu kelanjutanya#ngarep bngt. dan dipart ini map kalo ceritanya kecepetan dan ini juga ngetiknya disela-sela bikin proposal.

Sekian ….  
ok.. happy reading

….

**LOVE SICK**

PART 2

Cast : baekyol/kaisoo/ krisbaek.

Genre : GS/ romance,drama/R: T.

Disclaimer : toko di dalam fiksi bukan milik author. Cuma ceritanya saja milik author.

…XOXO…

'' maksudku seperti ini '' dan detik itu juga bibir peach baekhyun beradu lembut dengan bibir tebal chanyeol. Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya, otaknya sedang bekerja untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Sedangkan chanyeol tersenyum samar dan terlihat memejamkan mata pertanda menikmati ciuman yang ia berikan pada baekhyun. Gila memang dikala ia baru bertemu dengan baekhyun dua kali tapi apa peduli chanyeol, ia hanya merasa tertarik dengan wanita dalam kunkungannya kini dan entah setan apa yang kini merasuki baekhyun kedua matanya mulai terpejam dan mulai merasakan benda kenyal yang kini mengulum bibir indahnya.

Dan secara bersamaan pintu lift terbuka '' TIING'' dan detik itu juga menampakkan sosok namja berperawakan tinggi yang sedang menatap dua sosok manusia yang sedang asik berciuman didalam lift, tanpa sadar bahwa pintu lift sudah terbuka lebar.

'' baekhyun '' kris membelalakkan matanya lebar atas apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Yeoja yang masih ia cintai dan selama ini tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya ternyata ini jawabannya. Sunggu miris menemukan yeoja yang masih ia cintai sedang berciuman mesra dengan sosok laki-laki yang selama ini belum ia ketahui siapa dia. Sakit memang jauh lebih sakit dari pada menemukan kenyataan bahwa baekhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka selama ini.

Sedangkan chanyeol yang merasa pintu lift sudah terbuka mulai melepaskan bibir tebalnya dari bibir baekhyun. Sudut mata bulatnya menangkap sosok namja tinggi yang sedang melihat mereka dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar terluka tapi apa peduli chanyeol ia tak mengenalnya atau jangan-jangan, kini mata bulatnya menatap baekhyun penuh arti. sedangkan baekhyun sadar benda kenyal tersebut sudah lepas dari bibir indahnya mulai membuka matanya dan menatap tersangka yang sudah menciumnya sembarangan dan kini matilah ia saat ekor matanya juga menatap sosok namja yang sangat ia kenal berdiri didepan lift dengan ekspresi yang membuwat hati baekhyun bersalah. Sudah cukup ia menyakiti hati kris tapi sekarang apa lagi yang ia lakukan.

'kris' gumam baekhyun pelan dan jelas masih terdengar oleh chanyeol melihat bagaimana posisi mereka yang begitu dekat. Baekhyun hanya menatap sendu kris masih di dalam kungkungan chanyeol tanpa berusah menyingkir dan keluar dari lift. Sedangkan chanyeol melirik secara bergantian antara baekhyun yang kini ada dalam dekapannya dan kris sosok yang berada diluar lift.

'' aku tak menyangka ternyata kau menikmati ciuman ku juga eo '' ujar chanyeol membuyarkan fikiran baekhyun tentang kris dan membuwat baekhyun kembali menatapnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, memejamkan matanya sesaat memikirkan hal bodoh yang sebentar lagi akan ia lakukan, berharap tak akan pernah menyesalinya. Meskipun ia tau ia akan menyakiti kris lebih dalam lagi.

Tangan baekhyun yang semula masih berada digenggaman tangan besar chanyeol ditariknya dan diletakkan melingkari leher chanyeol, menampilkan senyum manisnya '' ughm.. aku benar-benar merindukan ciuman yang kau berikan baby '' dan detik itu juga baekhyun menarik leher chanyeol mendekat dan menempelkan bibir peachnya kebibir tebal chanyeol.

Betapa kagetnya chanyeol saat menerima ciuman balasan dari baekhyun yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, dan chanyeol tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus ini ia tidak akan sebodoh itu juga. Kini chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menikmati ciuman balasan dari baekhyun dan tanpa chanyeol sadari setetes bulir air mata baekhyun mengiringi adegan ciuman mereka dan di akhiri dengan tertutupnya kembali pintu lift yang meninggalkan sosok kris yang masih berdiri termangu dan masih mencoba mencerna kejadian-kejadian yang barusan terjadi didepan matanya. Kris tau baekhyun menyadari keberadaannya dan kris juga tau baekhyun menitikkan air matanya. '' selamat tinggal baekhyun, jaga dirimu baik-baik '' ujar kris sendu dan membalikkan tubuhnya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan kehidupannya dikorea memulai kehidupannya yang baru dichina.

Ditempat lain didalam lift masih terlihat sepasang manusia yang masih dengan posisi ciuman mereka. Perlahan-lahan baekhyun melepas ciumannya saat dirasa pintu lift tertutup kembali dan menghilangkan sosok kris sekarang. ''ku mohon lupakan kejadian ini '' ujar baekhyun membuka suara dan berjalan menjauh dari chanyeol tangannya menekan tombol yang ada didinding lift bermaksud keluar dari lift tersebut.

'' kenapa? Apa kau melakukan ciuman balasan kepadaku karena namja tinggi tadi, apa dia pacar mu? Hah masih ada ya wanita yang tak bisa mengakhiri hubungan percintaa mereka'' seketika baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya. bagaimanapun juga chanyeol juga penasaran siapa namja yang kata baekhyun bernama kris apakah mereka punya hubungan khusus dan apakah mereka suami istri dan oh tuhan chanyeol sejak kapan ia mulai ingin tau segala hal tentang diri bakhyun dan ia merasa sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok yeoja yang barusan berciuman dengannya.

Bakhyun hanya menundukkan kepala dan menghela nafs berat '' seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk tau alasannya aku harap kau tetap melupakan kejadian ini '' balas baekhyun dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya keluar lift. Meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terdiam didalam lift.

…

'' kyungsoo nona '' teriak kai berlari kecil dikoridor kantor saat matanya menagkap sosok yeoja pemalu yang selama ini coba ia dekati dengan berbagai cara tapi nyatanya tidak ada tingkatan yang berarti atas hubungan mereka kecuali rekan kerja dikantor.

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara dan kini dirinya merasa gugup saat tau siapa gerangan yang menyebutkan namanya '' eh.. hai kai '' balasnya dan tak lupa menampilkan senyum manisya yang selalu disukai kai.

Kai namja yang berumur 24 tahun dimana lebih muda dari baekhyun dan kyungsoo, bekerja didefisi promosi diperusahaan chanyeol dimana mereka adalah sepupu, hanya saja selama lima tahun terakhir chanyeol hidup di amerika untuk menjalankan bisnis appanya yang berada di amerika. Seluruh pihak kantor tidak mengetahui jika kai dan chanyeol adalah sepupu pasalnya kai sendiri yang menepati devisi promosi dan bukannya menepati devisi-devisi yang lebih tinggi dari itu tak membuwat semua orang kantor tau.

'' nuna kau mau pulang bersamaku eo '' tawar kai, saat dirinya sudah beradapan dengan kyungsoo.

'' tidak kai, aku takut merepotkanmu'' tolak kyunsoo halus, bukannya ia tak mau pulang bersama dengan kai hanya saja ia mengutuk sifat pemalunya yang pasti akan membuwat mereka dalam suasana yang kurang menyengkan. Kyungsso pun juga sebenarnya menyukai kai tapi ia bukanlah seorang yeoja yang pintar megungkapkan ekspresinya sekaligus perasaannya.

Kai menghela nafas kecewa '' nuna aku sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan kalau kita pulang bersama, lagi pula arah apartemen kita kan sama '' jelas kai. Kai benar-benar merasa lelah jika begini terus hasilnya saat mendekati kyungsoo pernah Terbesit dalam benaknya untuk mengakhiri segala usahanya mendekati kyungsoo.

''tapi kai…'' kata-kata kyungsoo terputus saat tangan mungilnya digenggap oleh kai dan menyertnya menuju pintu keluar gedung.

'' sudah cukup nuna tak usah mengeluarkan penolakan atas ajakkaku mau tidak mau nuna harus pulang bersama denganku '' cara seperti ini mungkin cara yang efektif untuk memaksa kyungsoo dan kini kyunsoo mengikuti langkah kai dengan menundukkan wajahnya Tanpa kai sadari kyungsoo tersenyum lembut saat matanya menatap tangan mungilnya yang digenggam tangan kai.

…..

Baekhyun menghepaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atsa tempat tidur kesayangannya. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Otaknya mencerna semua kejadian seharian ini dan tak elak membuwatnya frustasi dengan kasar tangannya menarik bantal yang ada didekatnya dan menaruhnya diatsa wajahnya. Baekhyun mengerang tertahan dan menangis memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kris sekarang dan kenyataannya dia tak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Dimana beberapa saat yang lalau sebuah pesan singkat pemberitahuan dari kris memberitahunya bahwa kris pergi dari korea dan sekarang mungkin sudah berada dichina.

'' miane kris, jeongmal miane '' erang baaekhyun disela-sela tangisannya.

''aku pulang '' sebuah suara menginstrupsi keheningan yang melatar belakangi apartemen tersebut. Melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya dirak sepatu, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu milik baekhyun yang digunakkannya hari ini. 'eh, apa baekhyun sudah pulang? Bukannya dia sedang bertemu dengan kris oppa ?'' beberapa pertanyaan melintas dibenaknya.

'' baekhyun apa kau sudah pulang '' ujarnya, dan melangkahkan kaki masuk menuju kamar baekhyun. Ya mereka memang tinggal dalam satu apartemen saat mulai bekerja dikantor yang sama.

Ckleeek

''eh, kau sudah pulang? Bukannya kau ada rencana bertemu dengan kris oppa? '' Tanya kyungsoo saat menemukan orang yang ia cari berada dikamarnya. Dengan posisi wajah tertutup bantal.

''baek, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sedang tidur? '' Tanya kyungsoo sekali lagi saat melihat baekhyun tak merespon pertanyaannya dan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berbaring.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan duduk di samping baekhyun berbaring dan menarik pelan bantal yang menutupi wajah sahabatnya itu. Terdengar isakan pelan dari baekhyun '' astaga baek kau kenapa apa yang terjadi eo? '' cerca kyungsoo saat melihat kondisi baekhyun yang mengenaskan wajah imutnya dihiasi dengan air mata.

''kyung, aku yeoja yang jahat, aku yeoja yang tak pantas dimaafkan '' ungkap baekhyun terisak, kini posisi bakhyun memeluk kyungsoo mencari ketenangan dalam pelukan sahabatnya dilihat.

''ssttt.. uljima, tenanglah, sekarang ceritakan kepadaku apa yang sedang terjadi padamu baek '' kyunsoo mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu baekhyun pelan.

'' hikss..hikss.. aku sudah menyakiti kris lagi kyung, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya sudah cukup aku menolak lamarannya dan memutuskan hubungan kami secar sepihak, tak mau bertemu dengannya untuk beberapa minggu ini dan tadi aku melakukan hal terbodoh selama 25 tahun hidupku kyung '' jelas baekhyun panjang lebar.

'' memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan baek? Hal bodoh apa yang kau maksud?'' jawab kyungso

'' aku berciuman dengan laki-laki lain di depan kris saat dia menjemputku dikantor kyung ''

''aku tau kau berciuman dengan laki-laki lain tapi ? mwo.. apa kau bilang laki-laki lain siapa baek ?'' cerca kyungsoo saat otaknya berhasil mencerna certa baekhyun. Demi apa pun itu kyungsoo tak akan mengira jika baekhyun akan melakukan hal seperti itu untuk menjauhkan kris dari kehidupannya. Kyungsoo cukup mengerti akan keputusan baekhyun yang tak mau menerima lamaran kris dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena dirinya tau bagaimana kerasnya baekhyun berusaha mendapatkan posisi dikantornya sekarang. Jadi dia juga tak bisa memarahi baekhyun atas kebodohannya menolak pinangan kris.

'' aku tak tau dia siapa kyung, itulah kebodohanku selama 25 tahun hidupku dan yang aku tau dia namja menyebalkan yang kutemui dikereta waktu aku liburan kemarin kyung.'' Jelas baekhyun lagi saat isakkannya mulai reda.

'' apa dia satu kantor dengan kita baek '' Tanya kyunsoo sekali lagi

'' entahla kyung aku juga tidak tau itu, tapi sepertinya mungkin dia bekerja disana, dia juga tidak jelek –jelek amat malah terkesan tampan hehe '' ujar baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan kyungso.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya menatap baekhyun heran. Hei bukannya dia tadi menangis terisak tapi sekarang apa yang dilihatnya.

Pleetakk

Tangan mungil kyungsoo mendarat indah di dahi baekhyun '' ah.. appo kyung iissshh '' rintih baekhyun saat merasakan jitakan pelan kyungsoo lumayan sakit juga.

'' kau gila baek, sudah aku mau kekamar dulu mau mandi dan tidur'' ujar kyungsoo berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari baekhyun.

'' yakkh.. kyung aku belum selesai bercerita kau harus dengarkan aku kyung '' teriak baekhyun saat kyungsoo mulai meninggalkan kamarnya.

…..

'' kim jongin kami ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan anda untuk mempromosikan produk produk baru untu kami '' ujar kepala direktur. Yang tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri park chanyeol yang sekarang menjabat direktur baru menggantikan ayahnya.

''eh hyung, terima kasih, dan selamat atas jabatanmu sekarang '' balas kai dengan senyuman khasnya.

'' ughm.. oh. Kai apa kau tak mau pindah devisi? Aku akan mengusahakannya untukmu. Kau taukan kim ajhuma selalu menelponku untuk memindahkan mu dibagian lebih tinggi dari devisi pemasaran kai '' ujar chanyeol frustasi.

''hehe.. tidak perlu hyung kau tau devisi ini sudah menyenangkan buwatku masalah umma biar aku yang atasi, lagian nanti jika aku pindah maka aku tidak dapat terlibat secara lansung dengan devisi disain '' balas kai

'' eii.. apa ada yeoja yang sedang kau incar didevisi itu ?'' Tanya chanyeol sekali lagi.

'' hehe.. sepertinya memang seperti itu hyung. Aku sudah menyukainya saat kita bertemu pertama kali, astaga mata bulatnya itu sangat menggemaskan'' tutur kai menggebu-gebu mejelasakan sosok kyungsoo pada chanyeol

'' kau harus mengenalkannya padaku kai ''

'' its.. ok. Coba kau balikkan badanmu hyung kau akan mengetaui siapa yeoja itu, astaga mala mini dia cantik sekali bukan '' jawab kai saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arahnya bersam baekhyun tentunya. Sontak chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika matanya menemukan sosok yeoja yang terlibat pertemuan manis dengannya di lift.

'' kyungsoo nuna, kemarilah '' panggil kai semangat. Sedangkan sosok dibalik kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh kyungsoo yang mungil.

…

Tangannya sibuk memilih-milih baju didalam lemarinya yang cukup besar maklum dia bekerja sebagai disainer dan jelas dia dituntuk untuk berpenampilan sempurna didepan public dan berlaku juga untuk malam ini dimana akan digelar acara penyambutan direktur baru sekaligus perayaan atas suksesnya promosi pakaian yang dilakukan kai dikantornya tentu baekhyun tidak akan melewatkan penampilannya untuk malam ini diacara yang istimewa.

'' baek kau sedah siap '' seru kyungsoo

''sebentar lagi kyung, tunggu lima menit lagi ya?'' jawab baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Yang kini sedang sibuk membenarkan makeupnya tinggal mengoleskan lipstick akan menyempurnakan penampilannya malam ini. Dengan mengenakan gaun merah di atas lutut 5cm, berlengan panjang, sedikit terbuka di bagian punggunya, mengekspos bagian belakang tubuhnya melihatkan punggung putih mulus yang ia miliki., rambut yang di ikat cempon ke atas meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut untuk dibiarkan jatuh menghiasi wajah imutnya dan tak lupa memakai haighils merah senada dengan gaun yang ia kenakan, sempurna begitulah gambaran diri baekhyun mala mini saat ia melihat bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin dikamarnya.

'' cepatlah baek atau kita akan terlambat '' seru kyungsoo sekali lagi saat matanya melirik jam tangan kecil yang melingkar manis di tangannya.

Kita tinggalkan baekhyun dan beralih dengan penampilan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang awalnya memang bekerja di devisi yang sama dengan baekhyun ia juga tak mau melewatkan moment istimewa apa lagi ini merupakan acara istimewa dari kai. Dengan mengenakan gaun berwarna putih selutut dengan bagian bahu terbuka memperlihatkan bahu sempitnya yang sempurna dan menata rambutnya bergelombang menambah kesan manis diwajah manis kyungsoo. Meskipun kyungsoo merupakan yeoja bertipikel pemalu tapi dalam hal berpenampilan ia cukup modis dalam hal satu ini.

'' ok.. kyung kajja kita berngkat'' baekhyun melangkah anggun keluar dari kamar.

'' wow,, baek kau terlihat sempurna mala mini, aku berharap kau bertemu laki-laki yang baik untuk malam ini '' puji kyungsoo saat melihat penampilan sahabatnya.

'' terima kasih dan kau juga terlihat sempurna mala mini kyung, aku juga berharap kau tak akan kabur lagi saat kai manusia hitam itu mendekatimu '' balas baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk saat kemungkinan besar yang akan ia lakukan saat bertemu kai nanti dipesta baekhyun bongkar.

'' baek kau tau sendiri kan aku tak bisa jika dalam suasana yang ya menurutku terlalu akward '' jelas kyungsoo

'' aku tau kyung tapi berusahalah untuk setidaknya perasaanmu sendiri terhadap kai, aku tau kau juga mencintainya kan '' selidik baekhyun.

'' ah.. sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi atau kita tidak akan berangkat '' kyungsoo tersenyum '' dan taksi yang kau pesan sudah menunggumu dibawah ''.

'' ok.. ok kali ini kau lolos kyung, tidak untuk selanjutnya ''.

….

'' baekhyun, kyungsoo selamatya kau benar-benar hebat dalam usuran mendesain pakaian '' ujar salah satu karyawan saat mengetahui baekhyun dn kyungsoo sampai ditempat pesta.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendapat sambutan dari teman sekantornya '' gomawo mia, pesta mala mini benar-benar hebat bukan '' balas kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis, mereka sedang asik berbincang –bincang seru saat suara sexy milik namja tan mengistrupsi salah satu di antara mereka.

'' kyungsoo nuna, kemarilah '' serunya, ya dia kai namja yang jadi pengeran untuk mala mini dengan mengunakan setelan jas hitam menambah kesan sexy didirinya.

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya melihat namja yang menyerukan namanya dan saat mata mereka bertemu tanpa kyungsoo sadari pipinya bersemu merah saat kai melihatkan senyum khasnya kepada kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabatnya berbisik pelan '' kau jangan kabur lagi kyung, awas kalau kau kabur mulai mala mini kau tidak ku perbolehkan tidur didalam apartemen '' ancam baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya cepat menatap baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit kesal '' yak.. baek kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, mentang –mentang aku hanya numpang disitu ''.

'' ya kyung aku hanya bercanda, kenapa aku sensitive sekali '' jawab baekhyun, melingkarkan tangannya kebahu kyungsoo.

'' baekhyun, kyungsoo apa kalian tau siapa direktur baru kita eum, dia cukup tampan lo kalo kalian penasara sama dia sih'' suara yeoja tiba-tiba mengistrupsi mereka yang diketahui bernama mia.

'' siapa mia, apa kau tau eoh ?'' jawab baekhyun penasaran.

'' yap.. dia kini sedang berdiri disamping kai, namanya park chanyeol '' jelasnya, sontak baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya dan matanya menatap sosok namja tinggi dengan menggunakan setelan jas hitam juga dan lihat tatanan rambutnya melihatkan dahinya yang lebar ibaratkan landasan pesawat terbang.

''Wow tampan'' seru baekhyun dalam hati

Tampan

Tampan

Tampan

'' MWO.. '' teriak baekhyun melengking dan otaknya berhasil menganalisa siapa namja yang berdiri didekat kai. Namja yang sudah menciumnya sembarangan.

'' astaga baek tidak usah berteriak seperti itu bisa tidak kau menghancurkan gendang telingaku '' protes kyungsoo dan sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan menatap baekhyun kesal dan tak elak beberapa pasang mata menatap baekhyun heran.

'' mati aku kyungsoo, kyung karir ku akan tamat malam ini juga '' ujar baekhyun beruntun dan menatap horor sosok chanyeol yang menatapnya lekat-lekat seolah menelanjangi diri baekhyun saat ini.

'' issh.. maksudmu apa si baek? Aku tak mengerti '' jawab kyungsoo heran dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

'' kyung jangan kesana, jangan mendekati kai jebal '' mohon baekhyun. Jika kyungsoo mendekati kai maka ia otomatis akan diseret oleh kyungsoo dan ? andwae lebih baik baekhyun menghilang dari pesta ini.

'' baek.. dengarkan aku '' kyungsoo memegang bahu baekhyun '' aku tidak tau kau ini kenapa dan ada apa, kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini, kau sendiri yang bilang tidak boleh menghindari kai bukan dan sekarang aku akan turuti permintaanmu aku akan kesana mendekati kai dan ingat jangan merusak pesta ini dengan tingkah konyolmu baek ''

'' kyung dengarkan aku, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi dia namja yang berdiri disebelah kai itu namja yang menciumku waktu itu dan ketahuan kris, eh ralat aku juga menciumnya sih, so jebal jangan kesana lebih baik kita pulang '' ujar baekhyun mencoba menguraikan jawaban atas pertanyaan kyungsoo tak langsung tadi.

'' dan melewatkan pesta keren ini, kau mau aku melakukannya '' Tanya kyungsoo yang mencoba menangkap maksud baekhyun. Kyungsoo juga tak habis fikir dengan baekhyun ternyata namja yang mencium baekhyun ternyata direktur baru dikantornya. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah malah akan lebih baik kalo itu park chanyeol dari pada namja yang tidak jelas.

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon dan mengaggukan kepalanya '' tidak baek, kita akan tetap dipesta ini sampai selesai titik.'' Jawab kyungsoo memutuskan dan baehyun menghela nafas berat jika kyungsoo sudah memutuskan maka keputusan itu tak akan bisa dirubah oleh siapapun '' dan sekarang ayog kita kesana '' kyungsoo menarik tangan baekhyun dan sedikit menyeretnya.

'' hai.. kyungsoo nuna, baekhyun nuna malam ini kalian berdua sangat cantik, benar tidak hyung?'' sapa kai saat kyngsoo dan baekhyun sampai didepannya dan menyeonggol chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya.

'oh.. namanya baekhyun' gumam chanyeol dalam hati dan terenyum samar.

'' ah.. nuna kenalkan dia park chanyeol direktur baru dikantor kita, dia sepupuku juga hehe '' ujar kai dan mencoba memperkenalkan chanyeol.

'' hai kai dan sangjangnim '' sapa kyungsoo dan sedikit membukkukan badan didepan chanyeol dan dibalas senyum andalan chanyeol '' mwo.. jadi kalian masih ada hubungan saudara, kenapa kau tak pernah cerita kai '' cerca kyungsoo.

'' ini semua permintaan namja tan ini yang melarangku memberitahukan kalian siapa kai sebenarnya '' jelas chanyeol dan matanya tak lepas dari sosok yeoja yang berdiri dibelakang kyungsoo. Sedangkan kai hanya menekuk wajahnya kesal saat chanyeol menyebutkan dirinya namja tan.

Sedangkan baekhyun sendiri terlihat sibuk menyembunyikan diri dibalik tubuh kyungsoo berharap kai dan chanyeol tidak melihatnya meskipun ia sadar itupun akan percuma.

'' yak.. baek apa yang sedang kau lakukan, beri hormat pada sangjangnim palli, ingat aku tidak peduli meskipun kau sudah berciuman dengannya baek '' ujar kyungsoo berbisik pelan '' kyung jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan hal itu '' protes baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mencoba mentolerir tingkah baekhyun mulai gemas, kyungsoo menarik tangan baekhyun kuat untuk berdiri disampingnya dan usaha itu berhasil.

'' yak.. kyung awas kau '' baekhyun yang protesnya dari tadi tidak dipedulikan kyungsoo. Kini baekhyun sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan kai dan chanyeol ''matilah kau baek '' gumam baekhyun dalam hati sambil memamerkan senyum terpaksanya dan sedikit membungkukan badanya member hormat '' annyeong sangjanngim, chukkae atas jabatan baru anda '' sapa baekhyun dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

'' terima kasih baekhyun-shi mohon kerja samanya '' balas chanyeol dan tak luput menampilkan senyum indahnya. '' kau terlihat sangat cantik mala mini '' bisik chanyeol pelan tepat disebelah telinga baekhyun yang sukses membuwat baekhyun menegang.

'' kyungsoo nuna apa kau mau minum akan aku ambilkan untukmu '' tawar kai yang sedari tadi diam membisu.

'' ughm boleh .. aku akan ikut dengan mu saja kai ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu '' balas kyungso tersenyum '' ok kalau begitu '' jawab kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk digenggam oleh kyungsoo dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari chanyeol.

Suasana mendadak changgung di antara baekhyun dan chanyeol, cukup lama dengan suasana seperti itu. Sedari tadi baekhyun gugup luar biasa dan meremas jari-jarinya berulang kali. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun seperti itu menghela nafas pelan.

'' apa kau mau minum '' suara chanyeol memecahkan suasana akward yang tercipta diantara mereka.

'' ughm tidak terima kasih '' tolak baekhyun halus Dan kebetulan sekali seorang pelayan melintas didepan mereka dan membawa beberapa bentuk minuman berbagai warna. Chanyeol yang melihatnya mengambil dua gelas '' tidak usah sungkan, nikmati pesta ini '' ujar chanyeol dan menyodorkan minuman untuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan menerima minuman dari chanyeol '' terima kasih sangjangnim ''

'' aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, dan terima kasih kau sudah berpenampilan sangat memukau malam ini, aku cukup senang '' puji chanyeol untuk sekian kalinya. Chanyeol benar-benar tertarik pada baekhyun dan bertekat ingin mendapatkannya dan melupakan satu hal kenyataan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

Baekhyun yang gugup sedari tadi menghabiskan minum yang ia pegang sekaligus dan melupakan bahwa ia tak tahan dengan alcohol '' terima kasih atas pujianmu sangjangnim '' balas baekhyun dan menampilakan senyum cantiknya.

'' sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian bebrapa waktu lalu, aku tak bermaksud menciummu sungguh, aku juga tak tau kenapa diriku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kau tau aku benar-benar bingung setelah kejadian dilift waktu itu aku selalu berfikir bagaimana caranya bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi tapi takdir berkata lain akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengnmu lagi dipesta ini '' jelas chanyeol panjang lebar dan baekhyun hanya tersenyum samar tanpa membalas perkataan chanyeol.

'' saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas kedatangan anda hari ini, dalam acara lounching baju-baju musim panas yang dikeluarkan oleh park. Loire corporation dan saya persilahkan kepada direktur baru kita untuk memberikan sambutan kepada kita semua yang sudah mulai bekerja dua hari yang lalu , kepada beliau saya persilahkan naik ke atas panggung '' ujar salah satu pembawa acara pesta dan membuwat para undangan merapat menatap ke atas panggung untuk melihat direktur baru kantor mereka.

Chanyeol yang merasa dirinya dipanggil melangkahkan kakinya naik ke atas panggung meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun yang kini merasa pandangannya mulai kabur dan sedikit pusing dan berputar-putar tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Tangan mungilnya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut hebat. Tak lama kemudian berakhir dengan dirinya yang tak bisa melihat apapun.

BRUUUUKKK

.

.

TBC

…..

OK.. maap jika TBC nya kgk kece sama sekali

Cha.. nex jebal review juseyo ^^


End file.
